Beauty, Brains, and a Beast
by Kurama no Tenchi
Summary: Kagome, a modern girl from Chicago, was content with life. Everything was fine (if pretty boring), until she got mixed up with a moody beast, his enemy, a witch, and an enchanted castle. And then she has to go and get involved with a curse. Completed
1. A Slight Shock

Okay, first off my computer was completely trashed by my brother. SO I HAVE AN EXCUSE FOR NOT WRITING!!!

So, this fic's based roughly on Beauty and the Beast (my favorite movie, I'm proud to admit), only in a more modern setting.

I hope you guys like this fic, 'cause I'm going to work very hard on it.

(Angelic eyes)

If you remember to review.

BWHAHAHAHA!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter #1 

Kagome dreamily gazed out the window.

"Yo Kag! Hurry it up with that coffee!"

Snapping back into reality, Kagome straitened her apron and called back, "Just a sec! It's still heating up!" She could practically hear Sango rolling her eyes. "'Kay, I'm coming!"

She was a waitress.

Yep.

A waitress.

A fine job if you needed the money—which she did. Kagome had just always imagined working at someplace a little more...advanced once she was out of college.

But it wasn't like she really had a choice.

She certainly wasn't poor (Could she afford such a great apartment if she was?), but jobs were hard to find in Chicago.

Especially for a girl just out of college, who was in love with art and astronomy, and had no clue what she really wanted to do.

If you think about it, that isn't really what people are looking for on job applications.

Pasting a smile on her face, she marched out the swinging doors, and into the restaurant. Spotting empty cups, she made her way about the room with the refills.

Earning smiles and tips (that was about all she got around here) Kagome walked over to Sango.

Sango loved this restaurant. To Sango this restaurant was her brain child, her baby, her little money tree.

Kagome didn't really mind, having your best friend for a boss could be pretty cakey, but Sango's life was about making the thing into a chain.

"Sango, I'm really..." Kagome paused "...in need of a break."

"Okay," Sango said agreeably. "Five minutes, and then you're back out here."

"Five minutes?" Kagome sweatdropped. "Sango? You know that holding someone against their will is a federal crime, right?"

"Since when are you a law major? Anyway, this is your job." Sango smiled, and then went back to counting menu prices. "You're stuck here."

"Sango?" Kagome got down on her knees. "Do I need to beg? 'Cause I will Sango, if that's what it takes."

Noticing that the customers were starting to give her insane friend very odd looks, Sango opted for the smartest thing she could do. "Fine, you can go."

"Oh!" Kagome threw her arms around Sango in the tightest bear hug she could manage. "Now I remember why you're my best friend!"

"Fine! Fine!" Sango said laughingly. "Just leave already!"

Grabbing her coat, Kagome shot through the glass doors and into the nearest taxi.

Snuggling down comfortably, she waited until her apartment came into view.

Paying the driver, she skipped up her steps, opened her door, danced her way over to her bedroom, and plopped herself in her favorite cushy La-Z-Boy.

It was a rare and appreciated treat to have Sango let her off early, so Kagome was prepared for an evening of stroking her cat, eating Chinese takeout, reading, and a hot bubble bath.

Just as she settled down with her copy of the latest New York's Bestseller, the phone rang.

Twisting over on her side, Kagome plucked up the offending object.

"'Lo?"

"Kagome?" The voice surprised her. Kagome had just talked to her mother yesterday, and the woman sounded like she was crying.

Why was she calling now anyway? Her mom had gone on her yearly business trip to Japan, and usually didn't call unless it was an emergency.

Did that mean she was calling from Japan?

"Mom? What's up?" Kagome's forehead creased. "Is Souta okay? He's not hurt, is he? Or you? Is something wrong with grandpa?"

Her mother didn't answer, she just cried even harder.

"Mom? Mom?" Kagome's stomach was in knots. "Mom? What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry," her mom whispered.

"Mom? Mom, tell me what's going on." Kagome gripped the arm of her chair tightly. "Mom?"

Her mother didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"I'm in Japan."

Kagome sighed in relief. It didn't sound so bad. "I kind of get that, Mom."

"And, you know I was working near a park?"

"Yeah."

"I was walking around one day...I just wanted to get a look at the place." Her mother's voice grew low, and Kagome pressed the phone hard against her ear to hear it. "And I got lost in the forest."

Kagome smiled gently. "Mom, I know that must have been scary, but what's the big deal? You're out now."

"That's not it!" Her mother snapped. Kagome looked at the phone. Her mother never snapped. Even when Souta had thrown her car keys out a seven-story building, her mother had kept her cool. "I came to a castle."

"A castle?" Kagome tried not to laugh. "In Tokyo? That's a little hard to believe."

"And I went inside," her mother continued, "and nobody was there. It was beautiful and scary at the same time. I found a garden, and I picked a rose."

"Why?"

Now her mother's tone turned sheepish. "You love flowers. I thought I could give it to you whenever I got the chance to visit."

It was official: her mother was a sweet hair-brained lady.

Kagome grinned to herself.

_Just my luck._

"And then it got really dark." Her mother sniffed. "Not just dark, but kind of cold too. I noticed a man wrapped in a black cloth, and I started to run."

Kagome's throat grew tight. "He tried to hurt you?"

"No. But he caught me, and..." Her mother stopped.

"Mom, what is it?" Kagome frowned. "What did he say to you?"

"He made me an offer. To save my life, and Souta's."

"How did he know about Souta?"

"I don't know." Kagome's mother sighed.

Kagome's brain suddenly made a connection. "Mom, what offer did he make? What did he say?"

Silence.

"Kagome, I gave you away."

* * *

I'm going to do my best to stick to the plot of Beauty and the Beast, but don't hate me if I try and have a little fun. 

If you've noticed, I mention Chicago in my other Inuyasha fic also. Ya see, I used to live there, and I completely loved it.

If you ever have the chance, go to Chicago and buy a bagel, or a cinnamon donut.

Trust me, you'll like it.


	2. Be Our Guest

Okay, I'll admit it: I took Friday off from writing.

So sue me.

But if you do, remember to review first.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter #2 

Kagome looked around.

Well, this was it. She was in a random airport, randomly placed in Tokyo, to go to this random guy's house, to work as some random maid because her mother liked walking alone in woods.

Random, huh?

**(Flashback)**

"You gave me away?!"

"Figuratively speaking," her mother sighed. "He gave me a contract to sign, and I signed it. You start working as his maid next Monday. Kagome," her mother's forehead wrinkled in concern, "I...I'm scared. If you don't show up something'll happen to us. I don't know what but" She shook her head. "Something bad will come. I know I sound slightly more then mental, but you have to believe me."

"I believe," Kagome said slowly, "that you think you're telling the truth. You might even be telling me what really happened, but...I dunno. This is weird. Can't we just move or something?"

"Kagome, something will happen. I swear it." Her mother looked at her with wide, pleading eyes.

Kagome shrugged, and laughed feebly. "But hey, it's an adventure, right?" Then she perked up. "Those Japanese lessons will finally do me some good!"

"He spoke English."

Silence.

"Oh. Well. Right. At least it's not like I'm leaving all that much behind."

Her mother gave her a dirty look.

"Except you and Souta, of course." More glares. "And all my friends." Jeez, it wasn't like Kagome couldn't just call them. "But that's basically it. And Japan...if this wasn't so creepy in a deranged-stalker kinda way, I'd think this would be a great opportunity."

"So you're fine with it?"

Her mother had just signed her up to work halfway around the world.

She had no job.

No social life.

No life.

Was she fine with it?

Kagome forced a smile. "Yeah Mom, of course. It'll be fun."

_Fun_.

**(Flash-Back-To-Present-Time)**

Kagome once again swept her gaze across the crowded room.

She was supposed to be being picked up, wasn't she?

"Excuse me," she turned to see a handsome man holding a sign. 'Welcome Kagome!' was written across it in embarrassingly large and pink letters.

Pink.

Ew.

"Hi." She nodded to the guy. "I guess you know my name, what's yours?"

"Miroku." He nodded at her single backpack. "If that's all you have, why don't we go to the car?"

Kagome nodded meekly, and followed him out to an expensive sports car.

Mentally estimating the price, she guessed whoever the mystery employer was had to be some rich dude.

Probably an ancient bag of bones.

The car ride was awkward, but luckily very short.

Pulling up to large silver-colored gates, Miroku leaned out the window and spoke into a microphone-looking-thingie (that Kagome hadn't even noticed until it seemingly sprung from the gate).

"Shippou? Ya mind opening the Northern gates for me?" A voice at the other end said something Kagome couldn't quite make out. "Thanks." Rolling the window back up, Miroku steered the car through the gates.

Giving Kagome a reassuring smile, he said a bit hesitantly, "You should know some things about this place. First of all, don't tick off Inuyasha."

"And he would be?"

"The guy employing you. He has temper problems."

Kagome thought back to the story her mother had told her. "I bet."

Miroku glanced at her curiously, but didn't ask any questions. "Second of all, you can under no circumstances go into the West wing."

"What's in the West wi—"

"Something that will get you into a lot of trouble."

That shut Kagome up.

"Lastly, you should know that Shippou will be in charge of you chores. Anything you want to know, you should just ask either him or me. Stay away from Inuyasha and Naraku."

"Naraku?" Kagome frowned. "How many people work here anyway?"

Her question remained unanswered, because at that moment the mansion came into view.

More like a castle.

Huge stone walls, beautiful stained-glass windows, giant gargoyle statuesâ€this place probably needed hundreds of servants.

Getting out of the car, walking up those marble steps, and taking in everything put Kagome in sort of a daze.

"This is amazing."

Miroku smiled proudly. "You're our guest, anything you want, ask for it. As long as you don't bug anyone who can get you fired."

Kagome rolled her eyes.

Then he suddenly got down on his knees in front of her. "Will you bear my child?"

* * *

Wow, Miroku doesn't waste that much time, now does he? 

Settle down all you readers, I'm a huge Sango/Miroku fan.

As you can see so far, I'm kind of employing stuff from the movie, stuff from the fairy tale, and just stuff that pops into my head.

And since I'm basing this fic on a story, I'm pretty sure the plot will be much better then the last one.

Hopefully.

Please review!


	3. Enter the Beast

This is getting more and more fun to write!

Please review! (That's my new theme song. Or motto. Whatever.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter #3

"You asked her what?!"

Miroku rubbed his cheek and scowled. "I was doing you a favor, buddy."

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles threateningly. "How so?"

"I was checking to see if she's single." Miroku shook his head sadly. "I suppose you could call it a curse, but women are just naturally drawn to me."

Inuyasha nodded at the handprint and commented dryly, "I can see that."

"Anyway, she must be married or something. Why else would she have turned me down?"

Mentally remembering that to make sure to keep Miroku away from any future female visitors, Inuyasha scratched his head. "So, what's she like?" A worry line appeared on his forehead. "She's nice, right? And pretty? And smart?"

Miroku nodded. "Very pretty, and she seemed nice. Until the whole slapping-me-thing, that is. I still think she has a boyfriend."

Inuyasha shook his head. "You heard what Naraku said, and you get this whole curse thing"

"Yeah." Miroku grimaced. "Naraku. Anyway, I sent Shippou to tell her part ofâ€everything. You know. He's less imposing then either of us, and you know how chicks seem to flock to the little guy." Miroku mutter under his breath, "Lucky."

Inuyasha sighed, and then flopped down on his bed. "You really think this'll work?"

"You know it will." Miroku checked his watch. "It's going to be dark soon. Kagome's in her room."

"You can go ahead and send Shippou."

Miroku nodded, and walked from Inuyasha's room, leaving his worried boss alone.

_The girl's nice enough. As long as she keeps her curiosity under control, and Inuyasha does the same with his temper, we should be fine._

Realizing this would probably be easier said then done, Miroku gloomily sent Shippou to give Kagome the tour, and retreated to his own room.

When was the last time he'd gone out at night anyway?

His eyes turned outside to the dark terraces and blackened stairways.

The castle had really gone downhill since the curse.

_Stupid curse._

_Stupid witch._

Miroku's lip curled.

_Stupid life._

**Six Flights Down, Four Rooms Over, and Inside a Very Cramped Closet**

Kagome coughed.

Dust.

Grabbing a bottle of cleanser, Kagome made a face. Dust bunnies.

Dust.

Bunnies.

Yuck.

They filled every nook and cranny lining the grainy wood of her closet, and she hated it.

Not that she actually had a lot of outfits to store in here, but still. She _was_ allergic to the stuff.

No wonder this guy needed a new maid.

_But why the heck did it have to be me?_

"Hello!"

The perky voice startled Kagome out of her battle with the bunnies, and cause her to jerk her head up sharply, smacking it on the low ceiling inside the closet.

"Ouch!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Something pricked her arm, and Kagome realized that tiny claws were helping her to the bed. "My name's Shippou. I'm supposed to show you were to work and what to do and stuff." An impossibly cute face looked up at her anxiously.

One face with cute big eyes.

And a sweet little nose.

_And fangs_

"Wha—what's" Kagome shook her head. "What _are_ you?"

His tiny red ears drooped slightly. "I'm a demon." Shippou puffed out his chest. "I'm the strongest one in the castle! Except for maybe everyone else. But it's not like I chose to become one. None of us did."

"'None of us'?" Kagome's imagination gave her pictures of horrible beasts just waiting to claw their way into her room.

"Yeah, everyone here is a demon. But only at night." Shippou pointed out her window. "Everyone but Inuyasha. He's always a demon. Every single day." Shippou winked. "He doesn't get out much."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's thoughts turned back to her conversation with Miroku. "He's the one who hired me?"

"Yeah."

Kagome stopped being scared right then, and started getting angry.

Inuyasha was the guy who'd threatened her family. The guy who'd forced her mom into signing away her daughter because of some stupid flower.

Well, she'd work, and then she'd leave.

Demon or not, this guy was a jerk who wasn't worth her time.

_Plus_, she thought to herself, _he hired me to clean, not to talk to him. How long could he possibly have me stay here anyway?_

"Come on!" Shippou jumped up. "Let me give you the tour!"

Kagome had to grin. This kid was undeniably adorable.

"Lead the way."

* * *

I'm feeling very accomplished at this moment.

Yeah for me!

Please review.

Note: I know that's a bit annoying, but an author's gotta do what an author's gotta do.


	4. More Puzzle Pieces

Wow, great reviews for the last chapter!

I just finished part of my disgusting history homework, so I'm more then happy to provide all you readers with the fourth chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter #4

Shippou held up his tiny cleaning cloth. "So you just sweep it up the railings like this—see?"

Kagome nodded, and imitated him with a larger version of the cleaning cloth.

Actually, everything issued to her was just a larger version of what Shippou had.

Broom, bucket, mop, feather duster, and all the other supplies.

Shippou really seemed to know what he was doing, and seemed to have everything under control.

_So why do they want me?_ Kagome wondered for what the hundredth time. _Sure Shippou seems happy for the extra help, but he really doesn't need it. Does he? Is this Inuyasha guy abusing kids? It certainly wouldn't surprise me._

Kagome gritted her teeth as she scrubbed the railing.

"Shippou?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you guys hire me here?"

Shippou abruptly stopped with his work. "Kagome, you missed a spot."

Kagome swiped away the nonexistent spec of dust, and repeated, "Why am I here?"

Shippou fidgeted nervously.

Finally, he asked, "Do you mind that we're demons?"

"Well, that's a little off topic, y'know. But no, I don't mind that you're demons."

"We weren't always like this." Shippou plucked a bit at his tiny broom. "It happened a long time ago—I can't even remember, I was so little—and there was this curse."

"Curse?"

"Yeah." Shippou shrugged. "Anyway, back when we were human this whole place was a castle. Inuyasha was a prince and everything." He beamed proudly, showing both his baby fangs. "My mom was the Head Maid. She was in charge of _everything_. After she died, I became Head Maid." Shippou drooped slightly, but didn't look any less proud. "The youngest one ever."

"Do you remember how this whole curse thing happened?" Kagome asked gently.

"Not much, but I remember one really cold night. I was sitting in the kitchen in front of the fire—it gets really cozy there in the winter—and then there were lots of people running and shouting and everything."

He sat down on the steps, and motioned for Kagome to join him.

"Ya see, I was still a bit sleepy, so I followed all the commotion out to the front hall. There was this really pretty lady, but she was Even colder then snow."

Kagome shivered herself. Hadn't her mother said that Inuyasha was cold when he approached her?

"She was smiling at Inuyasha. They talked in front of everyone, and Inuyasha got mad." Shippou shook his head. "Inuyasha has temper problems. We would've signed him up for self-help a long time ago, but he kept scaring off the physiatrists."

"Temper problems?" Kagome asked cautiously. She wanted to know as much as possible, but she felt a little guilty about getting all her information out of Shippou.

"Yeah. He started yelling at the lady, insulting her 'n stuff, and then things went really weird. I fell asleep then, and I don't remember the rest."

"Nothing?" In spite of herself, Kagome couldn't keep the disappointment from her voice.

"I remember waking up a demon. It was still night, so we were all demons. When morning came everyone went back to normal 'cept Inuyasha. We thought he was the only one really cursed, and then night came again."

"That's horrible." Kagome shuddered. Shippou was cute enough, but what did the _other _demons look like? She got horrible images of fangs and claws and scales...

"Yeah. But we got used to it."

"Inuyasha seemed like he deserved it," Kagome growled angrily.

"Oh, Inuyasha's a really nice guy!" Shippou told her quickly.

"Nice? That's hard to believe. He's probably some spoiled, loud, cruel, mean—" Kagome went on ranting for a while.

_Oh dear,_ Shippou thought worriedly. _She really doesn't seem to like him very much. But then again, she hasn't met him. Maybe things won't be so bad. It really seemed like it was going really nicely at first. Maybe for once Inuyasha will be the charming prince we know he can be._

"—a stupid, self-absorbed, moronic—"

_But knowing Inuyasha, he'll probably say the worst possible thing, and then she'll leave._

Shippou made a small fist.

_This has to work! She's the only one with miko blood...If that idiot messes this up I'll kill him! _

He paused, and then smiled sheepishly to himself.

_Er...maybe I'll just get Kagome to slap him up. She did a pretty good job with Miroku, and I wouldn't want to hurt Inuyasha too much._

"—freakish, idiotic, bullying, scummy—"

That's when Miroku showed up.

He arrived in time to hear the end of Kagome's little speech, and promptly went very pale.

"Miss Kagome, don't you think I've suffered enough for that one small question?"

"Not you!" Kagome snapped. "I was talking about someone else. Not that you aren't a scummy, freakish, idiototic bully, that is. I wouldn't talk about you behind your back. You're the type of person who I prefer to insult face-to-face."

Relieved, Miroku bowed. "That's nice to hear." He stopped. "I think." He shrugged. "I've been sent to inform you, Miss Kagome, that dinner is now ready. You'll be dining with myself and Inuyasha."

_So he doesn't make a jerk of himself,_ he added to himself.

Kagome frowned.

_Can't these people do anything the normal way? Why do they want to eat with me? Aren't I just some lowly maid?_

Crossing her arms over her chest, she stuck her nose in the air, and assumed a pose that Miroku and Shippou secretly thought looked very Inuyasha-ish.

"I'm not going."

* * *

Can anyone see where this is leading?

I kinda got a little distracted at the end there, but over all I think this chapter was pretty good.

Review! You know you want to.


	5. Blow Ups, and Brownies

BLAH!

I hate my Latin teacher.

Or maybe hate is too strong of a word.

Let me try again: I extremely dislike my Latin teacher.

Why am I taking Latin?

It's supposed to help on the SATs.

Go figure.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter #5

"What the hell do you mean she ain't coming?" Inuyasha snarled.

Miroku rolled his eyes.

He could tell Inuyasha was nervous about meeting the girl, and that was perfectly normal.

But when Inuyasha got nervous, he had the annoying habit of turning into an insulting jerk.

This, unless you're a forty-two-year-old Latin teacher with minimum wage, is fairly unusual.

"Inuyasha, it's the girl's first night, and a good first impression is highly important."

"You mean like asking her to bear my child?"

Miroku chose to ignore that comment. "Why not except her decision gracefully?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "When was the last time I did anything gracefully?"

Leaving Miroku with that thought, Inuyasha stormed upstairs to Kagome's room.

Curling his claw into a fist, he banged loudly on the door.

Thinking it was Miroku with some food, Kagome opened the door, ready to chow down on whatever was provided.

The last thing she'd eaten was a packet of pretzels on the plane, and now her stomach was begging for nourishment.

But no, instead was a tall, slender, silver-haired, golden-eyed, hottie of a demon.

A very peeved-looking hottie at that.

"Oy, wench, why didn't you come down to dinner?"

_This is Inuyasha?_ Kagome thought in disappointment. _He doesn't look much like a demon._ Claw, fangs, and those cute ears, just like Shippou and Miroku.

Only this one was evil.

Right?

_What he said to Mom..._

"I don't really want to eat with you," Kagome said in as dignified a manner as she could muster. "And I'm not a wench."

"You're going to eat with us."

Kagome slammed the door in his face.

Shippou and Miroku, having shown up at this point, gave each other identical nods of agreement, and retreated from where they'd come.

Inuyasha, meanwhile, stared at the door in astonishment.

Had she just slammed the door in his face?

He poked at the oak slab.

Yes, yes she had.

"OPEN THAT DOOR THIS INSTANT OR...OR I'LL TEAR IT DOWN!!!"

Silence.

Face flushed red, Inuyasha growled loudly, "FINE! Just go ahead and STARVE!!!" He spun on his heals, and briskly made his way towards his room.

"Lord Inuyasha—" Miroku tried, falling into step with the annoyed demon.

"If she doesn't eat with me," Inuyasha snapped at his friend, "she doesn't eat at all!"

Miroku was left with Shippou, both staring after their temperamental friend.

"That went well," Shippou sighed. He looked at Kagome's door. "We really need to talk."

"Secret meeting?" Miroku offered.

"Secret meeting," Shippou confirmed.

"I'll get Myouga. Meet you in the kitchen."

"Twelve o'clock?" Shippou asked hopefully.

"Nice try, but you still have a bedtime. I'll see you there in ten minutes."

Shippou sighed.

The woes of being a lovable kid.

**Ten Minutes Later**

Kagome peeked outside her door.

No one in sight.

Letting her stomach lead the way, Kagome began the long and painful task of trying to find the kitchen.

Who could blame her? She'd missed her nightly milkshake.

Kagome shivered.

All the statues of demons and monsters were pretty creepy.

Just as she was about to retrace her steps and try again in the morning, Kagome sniffed the wonderful smell of someone cooking hot gooey brownies.

Finding the desired door, she happened upon Miroku, Shippou, and a small bald man.

"But the curse specifically states it has to be a miko, and she's of age."

"We don't know that she's the one the curse was talking about. It also said he has to fall in love with her. Curse or not, he's not going to just fall for any old—" Miroku stopped abruptly when he noticed the girl watching them. "Kagome! Welcome! This is Myouga." The small man nodded to her. "We were just having some snacks. Nothing interesting. Right. Yes. Maybe you should leave."

"Would you like to join us?" Myouga offered kindly, completely disregarding Miroku's not-so-subtle hint.

"I'd love to. I am a little hungry," Kagome admitted.

"Hungry? You hear that? The she's hungry." Myouga turned and started bustling around the small kitchen. "Well, now don't you worry, m'dear. The brownies are almost ready."

"But Inuyasha said—"

Myouga thumped Miroku's back cheerfully. "Oh come on now! I'm not about to let the poor child go hungry."

Nodding, not happily, Miroku sat down, and motioned for Kagome to take her own seat.

So, sitting between a chattering Shippou and a cheerful Myouga, Kagome nibbled on brownies and exchanged bad jokes with Miroku.

As first nights in cursed castles went, this wasn't so bad.

* * *

Next chapter, I'm going to TRY to get Sango into the picture again.

If not, then I'm going to work on Naraku and his little plot.

This fic is turning out so wonderfully! (For me, I mean.)

Please review!


	6. History of a Rose

Hiya!

In this chapter we've got Sango back in action!

Also, there's some more stuff on how the whole curse thing got started.

If you listen (er...read) carefully, you'll find some clues to future events.

Good luck!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter #6

**(Flashback)**

Inuyasha watched the witch carefully.

"Just give up your castle," she crooned persuasively. "Your subjects will be in good hands, nothing ill will ever befall them, everyone shall prosper..."

She held out a rose, an offering.

Kikyo had a point. He wasn't exactly cut out to be a ruler, and she was pretty powerful.

But give up his kingdom?

To a witch?

"I can't." He shook his head at the red flower.

"Inuyasha, I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice." She forced the rose into his hands.

What was with this bitch anyway?

"Look, Kikyo, I'm not giving you the kingdom." Inuyasha's voice grew louder, and he clutched at the rose until his palms bled from the thorns. "So you can take all your potions and spells, and get the heck outta here!"

"If you must be so rude," Kikyo informed him stiffly, "I'll leave. But let me leave you with a parting gift."

A white mist drifted lazily around the room.

People choked on it, the moisture filling every inch of their lungs.

And slowly, one by one they all fell asleep.

Before blackness completely claimed him, Inuyasha heard Kikyo laugh and call, "You won't break this curse easily, Inuyasha. Love and be loved before the last petal falls, or you and your followers will stay like this forever." Inuyasha stared blearily at the rose in his hand. One petal floated down to the floor. "And should you fall in love, be warned: should your maiden not return the affections, you _will _die."

"N-not return affections?" Inuyasha's body slumped against the floor.

"Yes," Kikyo agreed. Inuyasha used all of his remaining energy just to glare at her. "You find no love, you remain demon. You find love, but your love hates you, you die. Either way, I'm going to have fun." Smiling the witch turned and left, taking the coldness with her.

Inuyasha shut his eyes, despair swirling in his mind.

**(Flash-forward to Present Time)**

Inuyasha peered warily into the mirror. Beams of light shooting out from the elegant edges, the mirror reflected the happy scene in the kitchen.

He watched Kagome take a bite of brownie, and then giggle at something Shippou said, lightly spraying Miroku with crumbs.

Myouga handed her another gooey chocolaty piece, and Shippou laughed at Miroku, who was frowning at Kagome, who was laughing at Myouga.

Sighing, Inuyasha set down the mirror, and glanced at the rose.

She was certainly settling in well, but it seemed like she officially hated his guts.

That hadn't been what he'd been shooting for.

"The girl just needs time to get to know you," Naraku assured him.

Inuyasha glanced at his advisor.

Truthfully, he hadn't trusted the guy at all until this whole Kagome thing. Naraku felt cold in a dark way that had reminded him of Kikyo.

He was the type of person who seemed so...so icky.

_Yeah right_, Inuyasha thought musingly, _great description._

But he'd really come through with finding the miko the curse had talked about. Inuyasha had to admit that much at least.

Another petal fell.

He'd found her just in time, but if he hadn't...that was a scenario Inuyasha didn't even want to think about.

"I'd suggest letting her get more comfortable," Naraku continued. "Let her find out on her own the way things work around here. Once she's made some friends, talk to her. Find common ground."

"She hates me," Inuyasha grumbled. He glanced at the mirror again.

"Do you like her?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "She's pretty enough, but she's got a bad attitude."

"See? You're perfect for each other." He laughed, and smiled slyly at the glaring demon. "Just let her find her place around here."

"That'll take too long!" Inuyasha growled. "Only a few petals left, and we need to fall in love!"

"Which will take work from the both of you," Naraku pointed out sensibly, an odd smile still on his face. "Maybe a friend from her own home will make things more...workable."

Inuyasha stroked the rose gently. "A friend?"

"I could call her family, and have a companion flown here by tomorrow," Naraku offered.

Inuyasha shot a quick longing look at the mirror.

A look Naraku happened to see.

"Do it," Inuyasha ordered.

Naraku bowed, hiding his smile under a curtain of dark hair.

"As you wish."

**Half way around the world...**

Sango rifled through her mail box, and beamed when she came to a letter with a Japanese postage stamp.

_Kagome?_

She was inside, the letter opened, and the envelope shredded in seconds.

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_An acquaintance of yours, Miss Kagome, requests your visit. Enclosed is a ticket to the appropriate city._

_You will be picked up tomorrow by one of our staff, Mr. Myouga, and will be taken directly to Miss Kagome._

_Sincerely,_

_Naraku, Head Advisor_

Sango blinked.

Well, they had sure gotten to the point pretty quickly.

A trip to Japan?

_So soon? _Sango grinned. _But on the other hand, what's holding me back? I have some well-deserved vacation days stocked up. It's about time I took a break from the restaurant. Okay, I'll do it._

Her mind made up, she went to pack.

* * *

Ta-da! A brand-new chapter, completely completed!

(Sighs)

I love my fics, my readers, and my reviews.

That, incase you couldn't tell, was a hint.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	7. West Wing

I must apologize to all my wonderful reviewers for not updating, but my computer really has been pretty weird lately.

Oh well.

I'm watching "The Others" right now.

Actually, I'm just kinda listening to it as I write.

Heh.

This movie always gives me nightmares.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter #7

Kagome glanced around.

It was her first official work day, and she wanted to use it to her full advantage.

She had been here a whole twenty-four-hours, and she had seen a total of four people: Shippou, Miroku, Myouga, and Inuyasha.

This was a huge castle: there had to be more people.

If Kagome was going to be stuck here for a while, she might as well find out what was going on, right?

Truth be told, so far she had found a total of no one.

Then again, with all the chores Shippou and Miroku had heaped on her, Kagome hadn't exactly had the chance to spread out her search.

"Miss?" a small girl in an apron approached her, and gave a sloppy curtsy. "I'm Rin, Miss, and I was wondering if I could help you?" She stared up at Kagome in undisguised curiosity.

"Oh, uh, no thanks Rin." Kagome squatted down, bringing herself to eyelevel with the small maid. "I'm just looking around. Do you want to give me a tour?"

Rin's forehead wrinkled. "Wasn't Shippou supposed to do that?"

"He did," Kagome admitted. "But he only showed me the places I needed to clean. Do you think you could show me the rest of the castle?"

Bobbing another curtsy, Rin grabbed onto Kagome's hand and started dragging her around.

Coming to a dark red room, Rin put her finger to her lips, and loudly shushed Kagome. "Kagura needs quiet when she works."

"Kagura?" Kagome gently dislodged her hand from the girl's, and attempted get a better look into the room.

A beautiful woman was leaning over an impossibly stunning dress, and humming as she picked the needled and thread in and out, in and out.

"Hello." Gracefully, the woman rose and bowed. Kagome gave a clumsy bow in return. Why was everyone being so...so formal? Polite? "I am the stream stress of this manor."

"Castle!" Rin corrected the woman.

Shooting her a warning look, Kagura turned to Kagome. "Are you not the new maid?"

Smiling, a bit unsure of herself, Kagome nodded shyly. "Yes."

"Hmmm," Kagura bent down, took out a measuring tape, and held it up to Kagome. "Purple would look nice on you...silver too. But I think you're more of a blue, or a green? Now what would go best with your face?"

Kagome backed up, flustered. "E-excuse me?"

"For your dress, silly girl," Kagura said in surprise. "What else?"

"Dress?"

"You mean you haven't heard of the upcoming ball?"

Kagome's head whirled. "Ball?"

"Yes. Every year we have a ball. It's simply an annual excuse to get dressed-up and have fun." The corners of Kagura's mouth turned up. "So, you see, I need to get started on your dress."

"Kagura's the best at dresses," Rin informed Kagome. "She made mine! It's pink and soft and nice!" She made a cute-sy face at Kagome.

Awww....

"You _are_ going to the ball," Kagura ordered Kagome, waving her fan in the girl's face. "And I _am_ going to make your gown. And you _are_ going to like it. Got that?" Kagome nodded, wide-eyed. "Good."

Rin glanced from one grown-up to the other. She knew how scary Kagura could be when she got those needles in reach, so she gave Kagome's hand a yank, and started for the door.

"Bye-ya Kagura!"

Next, Rin decided to herself, they should go to the stables. Kagome could meet Sesshoumaru!

Yay for Sir Sesshy!

Leading Miss Kagome outside, Rin pointed out the large wooden stables.

Kagome had to admit it was beautiful...but wouldn't last long in a fire.

"You can meet Sir Sesshy now!" Rin informed her.

"Sir Sesshy?"

"Him!" Rin pointed to a tall man brushing out the coat of an even taller horse. A man who bore a strong resemblance to Inuyasha.

"Hello," he said coldly.

"Hi." Kagome shyly stayed behind Rin. "Are you related to Inuyasha?"

"I'm his elder brother."

"The nice one!" Rin confided loudly.

Kagome gulped. If this guy was the nice one, how bad could Inuyasha get?

"So!" Kagome smiled brightly. "Are you the stable master?"

Sesshoumaru glared. "I am the war general for this castle. As the eldest—and strongest—I take care of both the horses and the soldiers, should a battle ever arise."

"Okay." Kagome kept her perky expression.

Silence.

"Well, I guess we'd better be going now!"

Half-dragging, half-carrying Rin across the front stairway, Kagome bolted from Sesshoumaru.

Wow. That guy gave new meaning to the term "awkward silence."

"Kagome!" Shippou rushed up to her. "Are you having fun so far?"

"Yes!" Miroku agreed, coming up next to the short boy. Miroku, Kagome noticed, had grown tiny dog ears...a bit like Inuyasha's, but black.

Rin, meanwhile, had tiny little elf-ears. Like Shippou.

Was it getting dark already?

"I'm having a great time," Kagome assured the two of them. Then something she hadn't noticed before caught her eye. "What's that?" Kagome pointed up the flight of dark stone stairs.

"Oh nothing, nothing, nothing!" Miroku assured her hurriedly. "Just the West Wing."

"Oh," Kagome nodded wisely. "So _that's_ the West Wing."

"Nice going," Shippou hissed at the stunned demon.

Miroku cringed. "Er—did I say West Wing? I meant...uh..._Best_ Wing!"

"No, Mr. Pervert," Rin said. "You're wrong. That's the West Wing. The one where Inuyasha's hiding the—" Shippou wisely stuffed a cookie in her mouth.

"I wonder what he'd hiding up there." Kagome stepped past Rin.

"Hiding? In-Inuyasha is hiding nothing!" Shippou stationed himself in front of Kagome.

"Then it wouldn't be forbidden."

"Wait!" Rin, always the resourceful little one, cried. "Shippou! Mr. Pervert! Let's show her the gardens! Or...or the library!"

Kagome stopped short.

"You have a library?"

As in books?

As in stories?

As in something to finally keep her company?

"Yes!" Miroku agreed, jumping right back in. "Forests of books! Mountains of books! More books then you'll ever read in a lifetime!"

Shippou nodded furiously. "You'll love it!"

Rin squealed in joy. "Come on Kagome! Come on Shippou! Come on Mr. Pervert! Let's go!"

Blabbing on, the three went off, relieved to find something to occupy Kagome with.

The only problem, you see, was that in their excitement they kind of left Kagome behind.

Standing there in front of the West Wing.

All alone.

Honestly, if you can't see where this is going, you have no business reading this.

Gripping her coat tightly, Kagome slowly began to climb up the stairs.

Followed silently by a watching figure.

* * *

So how was that?

I made it longer then most of my chapters, as a way to say: OH, HOW SORRY I AM FOR NOT UPDATING! PLEASE FIND IT IN YOUR HEARTS TO REVIEW!!!

Or something like that.

I'm still watching "The Others."

That grandma lady is so creepy.


	8. West Wing II

Hi everyone!

I'm really really really really really really really really really really really really, really, REALLY happy because I have no homework.

Yay me!

Also, sorry for the long wait.

A computer guy just fixed this thing up, so I should be good for a while.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter #8

It was a bedroom.

That's right, the mysterious West Wing was a dirty, broken-down, old bedroom.

A slightly tacky one—Kagome admitted—but other then that, she honestly didn't see what the huge fuss was about.

A bed, a painting of human Inuyasha (to Kagome's disappointment, he was a cutie in any form), some chairs, a table, a mirror, a glowing rose—

_Oh_, Kagome nodded to herself. _Well, now that explains a lot. A whole lot._

She took a step towards the rose, and reached out a hesitant hand.

"What are you doing?" a voice hissed behind her.

Whirling, she saw Inuyasha.

His eyes glowed red, purple-blackish stripes slashed across his cheeks, and his fangs were unusually large.

"I-Inuyasha?"

"Get out," he growled, his eyes burning at her. "GET OUT!"

Throwing all his weight into one blow, Inuyasha smashed one of the chairs, narrowly missing both the rose and Kagome.

Splinters flew everywhere, showering Kagome and causing her to jump away from the rose.

Watching her through a flaming haze, Inuyasha saw her give a small yelp and run out the door.

Slumping to the floor, he rested his head on his hand.

Before Kagome reached the door, she paused just one second to glance back.

_He's just like Mom described. He's just like the others described. He's just like I knew he'd be._

She started down to the garage.

_He's just a demon._

She picked the trashiest car she could find—which, frankly, was pretty nice—and tried to remember the way back to the airport.

_I have to get to the airport._

It was too dangerous here.

_I have to go home._

However, exactly how to get to the airport was very big obstacle.

She had no idea where the heck she was.

Coming to a camp site, Kagome parked the car, got out, and sat down.

What would happen now?

Would she be arrested for stealing? From demons?

Would they come after her?

Would they hurt her family?

And what the heck was that buzzing sound?

Cautiously, Kagome glanced up.

Hundreds of demon bees swarmed across the night sky.

_Bees?_

Kagome stood up slowly, and started heading back to the car, careful not to draw attention to herself.

They dived at her like a poisonous cloud, the buzzing growing into a low rumbling sound.

"Help!" Kagome shrieked. "Please!"

A flash of red and silver swept past her, and Kagome was thrown to the ground.

Hiding her face in the crook of her elbow, Kagome counted to ten, and then looked up.

There was Inuyasha, sword drawn and demon blood racing.

Sitting there, Kagome watched silently as Inuyasha sliced a good portion of the demon horde to bits.

The rest flew off into the night.

Lowering his blade, Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at Kagome.

For a moment the two of them just looked at the other.

And then he collapsed.

**Back at the castle...**

Miroku and Shippou both sighed simultaneously.

Things were not looking good.

"Hello?" They looked up to see a pretty brown-haired girl. "Yeah, hi. I'm Kagome's friend, Sango. I got a letter from Mr. Naraku telling me to come." She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry I just let myself in, but no one answered when I knocked."

Shippou frowned.

Miroku grinned.

"Miss, I have a question for you—"

* * *

Okay, this is a short chapter.

(Silence)

Anyway, the next one is going to have some Inuyasha/Kagome fluff!

I love that couple!

Also, I'll try to work in more Sango/Miroku stuff. They're a great couple too.

Out of curiosity, does anyone out there watch "Will and Grace"?

It's an awesome show.


	9. Miroku Makes a Friend

Welcome, wonderful reviewers!

(And if you don't review: SHAME ON YOU!)

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter #9

Inuyasha winced, and growled at Kagome. "Get outta here, I'm fine."

"You collapsed!" she snapped, coming at him again with that stupid rag. "Now take off that shirt, I need to clean your cut."

"I'm fine!" He turned his back to her, and lay on his stomach.

What she couldn't reach wouldn't hurt him...

"Common Inuyasha! TAKE OFF YOUR CLOTHING!"

Struggling, the two looked up at a soft "Eh-hem."

Kaede, a.k.a. castle healer, was staring at them with raised eyebrows. "Methinks you two like each other more then ye let on."

Glancing at each other, Inuyasha and Kagome backed away from each other, blushing furiously.

"It's not like that—"

"Hell it ain't!"

"He got hurt, and—"

"Did not!"

Kaede looked from one red face to the other. "Inuyasha and Kagome on Inuyasha's bed. Kagome on top of Inuyasha, trying to get his clothes off. Both of them doing this when half the kingdom's occupied with our newest guest." Kaede nodded solemnly. "Aye, this is probably completely innocent."

Kagome and Inuyasha glared at her in horror.

"I-I WOULD N-N-NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE TH-TH-TH-AT!" Kagome sputtered.

"What guest?" Inuyasha wondered aloud.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

Apparently Inuyasha's attention span was known for being rather...small.

In other words, it could be argued that even Rin had more aptitude then him.

Little pink dress and all.

"Why, Kagome's friend," Kaede answered cheerfully. "Sango. Naraku sent for her, and she's waiting in the dining hall."

Kagome jumped up and let out a squeal of joy.

Kaede smiled fondly.  
Inuyasha covered his ears.

Darting around the healer, Kagome rushed down to meet her friend.

Just outside the dining hall, Kagome stumbled upon Miroku.

She surveyed his red cheek.

"Asked her, huh?"

He grinned, and rubbed his face. "I think she likes me."

Pausing momentarily to ponder the stupidity of all males, Kagome skipped into the hall.

"Sango!"

"Kagome!"

Hugging, the girls both beamed.

Miroku entered, and bent down to Shippou's level. "Don't you think that Sango's going to be kinda distracting?"

"Distracting for whom, exactly?"

"Kagome."  
Shippou blinked. "I don't follow."

"With Sango here, Kagome will never get to know Inuyasha. And if she never gets to know Inuyasha, she'll never fall in love with him. And if she never falls in love with him, we'll never be human. _Never_."

Shippou put his hands on his hips. "What you say makes...some...sense, but are you sure you just aren't interested in being Sango's distraction from Kagome?"

Miroku shrugged modestly. "It was just a thought."

"Whose bright idea was it to bring Sango here anyway?" Shippou grumbled. "She's a sweet girl—you can't deny that—but she isn't exactly going to be helpful."

"Naraku was the one who sent for her." Miroku's expression darkened momentarily. "But I disagree; Sango could be very helpful to us. She's Kagome's best friend, now isn't she? If we tell her everything—"

"Everything?"

"What more is there to tell her?" Miroku gestured at his ears and fangs. "She's already seen us as demons. What's one little curse? She won't mind helping with some matchmaking."

"You sure?"

Miroku smiled dreamily in Sango's direction, and nodded. "Positive."

Shippou shook his head in defeat, and mutely made his way over to the two girls.

"Did you know you're in a castle, working with hundreds of demons, and one of them promised to make me brownies?" Sango asked excitedly.

"Brownies? Was that Myouga?"

"The very same."

Kagome nodded. "Demons and castles...I kinda figured all that out."

Shippou tapped Kagome on the shoulder.

Actually, he would have tapped her on the shoulder.

If he could've reached it.

Which he couldn't.

The woes of 

"Kagome?" He gave her his cutest look.

The results didn't disappoint.

"Aw...he's so cute!"

"What is it Shippou?"

"Miroku will show Miss Sango to her room—" Sango made a face. "—but you're needed in the library."

"Now?" Kagome asked in dismay. "But Sango just got here."

"Don't worry," Shippou assured as he led her out of the room. "Miroku will take care of her."

Once the two were gone, Sango turned to Miroku.

"So...how do you feel about curses, witches, demons, and me?" he asked hopefully.

Sango concealed a smile.

As pick-up lines went, at least he was creative.

* * *

Fluff!

Admittedly, that wasn't a lot of fluff.

But fluff is fluff is fluff, right?

Fluff and review!


	10. Spellings and Slappings

Please, if you have any hearts at all, don't be mad!

I've got a computer filled with nasty little computer-thingies, so please forgive my non-writing-ness.

I'm so sad.

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!

(Sniffles)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter #10

Kikyo watched the laughing girl through the mirror.

The enchanted glass had been a present from Naraku, and was proving to be quite useful.

He hadn't killed.

She hadn't had any doubt that Naraku couldn't kill the girl—he never had been the strong type—but this was annoying.

Kagome wasn't even maimed. A nice injury would have been nice, but it looked like the girl didn't even get scratched.

How depressing.

But then again, mental torture always was the best kind.

Leaning over her spelled mirror, Kikyo whispered,

"**fear him**

**--now--**

**hate him**

**--soon--**

**kill him**

**--then-_-_"**

This was going to be fun.

**Over at the castle...**

Kagome jerked up from her stew.

**fear him**

**--now--**

**hate him**

**--soon--**

**kill him**

**--then--**

What the heck was up with that?

She glanced nervously at the laughing people around her.

Should she tell someone?

What could she tell them anyway?

Oh, Sango? Now I'm hearing voices, and I think I'm supposed to kill Inuyasha. But other then that I'm just peachy.

Right.

This place was too warm and happy now. Kagome couldn't spoil it.

She'd tell someone later.

"Sango, will you bear my child?"

"No."

"Sango, will you bear my child?"

"No."

"Sango, will you bear my child?"

"No."

Kagome leaned forward. "Sango, will you not bear his child?"

"NO!" Sango frowned. "Wait..."

"YES!!!" Miroku leaped up in the air, flashing the victory sign to anyone who looked his way. Then he threw himself at Sango. "I knew you'd eventually give in! I _knew_ it! Kagome, for your help, I promise to name our first child after you."

"Wah—wah—wah—" Sango blinked confusedly from Miroku's arms. "What?"

"Yo Miroku!" Inuyasha called. "Dibs on best man!"

"I get to be the maid of honor!" Kagome screeched excitedly.

Rin stood on her chair. "I wanna be flower girl!"

Kaugra beamed. "I'll make the dress!"

"Oh!" Myouga waved a spatula. "I'll bake the cake!"

"And I," Sesshoumaru growled in to his salad, "will sit here and hate all of you."

"He's just jealous," Rin said in a stage whisper, "'cause he doesn't get to wear a dress."

There was quite a bit of snickering at that.

Yep, this place was definitely perfect.

Did that mean Kagome actually wanted to stay here?

_Too many questions_, Kagome decided. _There are far too many questions to stay here. Eventually they'll get bored of me and I can go home._

But that insisting voice in the corner of her mind wouldn't shut up.

_Where exactly is home anyway?_

**fear him**

**--now--**

**hate him**

**--soon--**

**kill him**

**--then--**

* * *

**Ooooh...this is getting pretty juicey, eh?**

**I'll get strait to work on the next chapter!**

**(Smiles!)**


	11. Dream Sequence Chapter!

Hiya readers!

I just posted my other chapter, so I hope ya enjoy this super-speedy update!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter #11

Kagome crouched under the bush, her heart punching against her lungs.

There he was. With his sword.

Smiling, Inuyasha approached. He knew she was there (stupid demon nose), and a few flimsy leaves wasn't going to hold him off.

Circling slowly, Inuyasha raised the blade above his head, and brought it down on the bush.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelped, and then skipped nimbly to one side, narrowly missing the downward sweep. "Inuyasha, stop it!"

She looked up into his face. It was different.

There were stripes on his cheeks, and his eyes were red.

Growling, Inuyasha charged at her, sword lowered.

"Inuyasha!"

**End Dream Sequence**

Jerking awake, Kagome looked around frantically.

"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha grinned cheekily down at her. "Sleeping on duty. That's punishable, y'know."

"O-o-o-oh."

What was going on? Was this a sign of what she'd have to expect?

Inuyasha grin diminished some, but he gave her a friendly hug.

"Come on, Kag, what's up?"

There was no way she could tell him the whole dream-thing. Why did he have to be so nice?

_But he isn't nice, after what he did to Mom,_ Kagome sternly told herself.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha moved his face closer to hers. She looked a bit sick.

"Uh..." And why was her face so pale?

_Better tease her outta it. _

He raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Might even have to get rough with ya."

"S-sorry. Gotta go." Snatching up her rag and bucket, Kagome brushed past him, and sprinted up the nearest flight of stairs.

Now that wasn't like Kagome at all. Usually she just called up Sesshoumaru, who was happy to beat Inuyasha up in the defense of any young maiden.

Heck, Sesshoumaru was happy beating Inuyasha up period.

But it always made Kagome feel better.

Watching her back, Inuyasha frowned.

They'd been getting along lately...hadn't they?

Why was she acting so strangely now?

He shrugged, and then smiled.

The upcoming ball. Kagome'd be better by then, and they'd have a great time.

The curse would play itself out. Everything would be fine.

Slightly reassured, Inuyasha followed Kagome with a sly smile.

Hey, who said tormenting wasn't an expression of affection?

* * *

Awww...ain't it cute?

Next chapter: Miroku and Sango have some fun!

(Silence)

Not like that you perverts!

Jeez, why do I get all the sick-minded readers?


	12. The List

This is a real Miroku/Sango chapter.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter #12

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, blushed, and looked away.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, blushed, and looked away.

They looked at each other, blushed, and looked away.

Inuyasha tripped over Kagome's mop.

Sango and Miroku sighed in unison.

Could those idiots be any more obvious?

"We need to do something," Miroku announced. He reached for an unmentionable part of Sango's...eh-hem..._personal_ anatomy.

Sango swatted his hand away, and then slapped the annoying demon. "Of course we need to do something. The real question is: how?"

They sat in silence, cooing happily when Kagome blushed, groaning together when Inuyasha did something stupid.

As you can imagine, there was quite a lot of groaning.

"What about this ball?" Sango demanded. "What's that like? When is it? Do you think that will work? Do you think Kagome will let me be her bridesmaid? Ya think I'll get to be the godmother of their children? Huh?"

Miroku blinked. "The ball's a huge and fancy occasion, it's in four days, this _will_ work, Kagome'll defiantly let you be her bridesmaid, and you'd obviously also be the godmother of her children."

Sango nodded, satisfied. "Good." She took out a small notebook, scratched down a quick list, and turned back to Miroku. "So we have a plan?"

Miroku blinked again, and scratched his head. "What?"

Rolling her eyes, Sango grabbed Miroku by his demonic ears, handed him the list, and dragged him over to Kagura's room.

Before anything else, Kagome needed a dress.

Miroku looked up admiringly at Sango. "Wow, my love, this is very well done. I applaud you."

"Whatever."

"I think Inuyasha likes a lot of skin to be shown," Miroku added hopefully. "You know, he's more of a let-it-_all_-hang-out-there kinda guy."

"No."

"But—"

"No." Sango frowned.

Why were all the cute ones so weird?

**Item #1: The Dress**

Kagura clapped her hands like a happy child. "A dress? For Kagome? Oh, what color?" She grabbed an armful of fabric samples. "Silk would be nice. Maybe a pretty blue...or a fresh green. White would be very innocent, don't you think?" She sighed dreamily. "I'll get right on it. Would you like to see some dress designs?"

Sango nodded happily. "Of course!"

Miroku shook his head in horror. "Dresses?"

**Item #2: Insuring No Annoying Guests**

"And if any of you ever give Inuyasha so much as a look, I'll rip out your lungs and wrap them around your scrawny little necks!" Sango shrieked at the crowd.

This crowd just so happened to be consisted of every female in the kingdom, with the exception of Kagome.

"Miss Sango, we want Inuyasha and Kagome to be happy," Rin said sincerely.

"Oh, you say that now, but I'm on to you!" Sango bore down on the little girl. "You leave Inuyasha and Kagome to their love, or so help me I'll—"

Miroku, having heard the yelling across the hall, rushed in, and wisely grabbed Sango before the girl could do any bodily harm to the others.

"Sorry about that. She's a bit worked up." And so he dragged her off to the kitchen for a few of Myouga's tranquilizers. "Sango, I swear, I really should have never given you that cup of coffee."

The group of females gave a collective sigh, and went back to their work.

**Item #3: The Food**

"No, no, no," Miroku shook his head vehemently. "Inuyasha hates seafood."

"But Kagome loves it," Sango argued.

Myouga shrugged helplessly. "I can prepare what you want, but I actually need to know what you want."

"Ya think they'll be happy with two very greasy burgers?"

Sango considered this. Kagome did love McDonald's...

"Yeah, I guess that works. As long as we include a whole lotta chocolate for desert."

"Hey," Miroku perked up. "You know what would be really romantic...?"

**Item #4: The Entertainment**

"We are NOT hiring strippers, Miroku. This is a sophisticated ball."

"Darn."

**Item #5: The After Party**

"So," Miroku looked Sesshoumaru in the eye. "You're sure you can get them together? Alone? In a preferably romantic setting?"

"Yes."

"And you're sure you can do this without actually harming Inuyasha?" Miroku asked seriously.

Sesshoumaru looked slightly disappointed, but he nodded. "Yes." He stood and left the stables without another word. Sango and Miroku stared after him.

"You think he's going to do something creepy?"

"Probably." Miroku shrugged. "But he still wants the curse lifted, so he's not going to compromise any of our plans." He frowned. "I think. Ever since I tried dying his hair blond, he's been a little cold."

Sango's eyebrow twitched. "I don't want to know, do I?"

"No, most likely not."

**Item #6: Completing the List Without Getting Into Trouble**

Shippou frowned at the two matchmakers. "What are you two doing?"

"Lifting the curse."

Sango elbowed Miroku. "Nuthin'."

"Really?" Shippou turned to Miroku. "What are you two doing?"

"Making Inuyasha and Kagome fall in love with each other."  
Sango elbowed him again. "Idiot."

"Sorry, Mother of My Children, but I can't keep secrets." Miroku through his arms around her. "Let's kiss and make up!"

**Item #7: Manners**

Miroku and Sango cautiously entered Inuyasha's room.

"Oh, Inuyasha?" Miroku sang.

"What the hell do you want?" he snarled. "I was sleeping."

Sango shook her head. "We have our work cut out for us."

* * *

Yay! Manner lessons for Inuyasha! This should be fun!

If you guys have any suggestions on what Kagome's dress should look like, just send 'em in!

I'm not really the best at thinking up dressy stuff, so suggestions really are welcome.


	13. Manners Matter

Hiya peoples!

Ready for an...uh...interesting little chapter?

Here ya go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter #13

Inuyasha stared up at his captors with a disgusted little sneer.

The angry demon was tied to a chair in the kitchen. Sango, Miroku, and Myouga (who was just kind of sitting back and stirring his cookie dough) glared down upon him.

"No freakin' way."

Sango put her hands on her hips and scowled. "Look, buddy, you're gonna do what I tell you to do: you're going to make Kagome fall in love with you, and you're going to live happily ever after. Or else."

"Inuyasha, truly, this is for your own good." Miroku gave a tiny bow. "Forgive us, but if you and Lady Kagome are ever going to stop this curse, you're going to need some help."

"This ain't about the curse!" Inuyasha growled. "I'll take care of the curse when I'm good and ready!"

"Fine," Sango said curtly. "It isn't _entirely_ about the curse. You like Kagome."

"Do not."

"Come on." Sango smiled encouragingly. "You know you like _like_ her."

"What is this, second grade?" Inuyasha struggled. "I don't like like nothin'."

"That's a double negative!" Miroku shouted with starry eyes. "It means he likes something! Or someone! And that someone is: KAGOME!"

"Inuyasha loves Kagome?" The four heads swiveled to see Rin, who was wearing a delighted expression. "What 'till I tell Lord Sesshomaru! And Kagura! And Jaken! And Naraku! And Shippou! And Kagome—" The girl started to skip off.

"WAIT!" Inuyasha shook the chair violently. "Stop her! Dammit! Stop her!" Eyes wide, Inuyasha hopped the chair over to the door, only to be stopped by Sango.

Grabbing a clump of his white hair, she dragged him back to Miroku and Mygoua.

"It's your own fault, you know," Miroku said sensibly. "You should have told Kagome you loved her from the start. That way, it wouldn't have been such a shock when she heard it from Rin."

"I DON'T LOVE HER!!!" Inuyasha began bouncing around the room in his chair again.

"It's probably for the best anyway," Sango said with a sad little sigh. She shrugged. "I mean with the whole Naraku thing..."

That shut Inuyasha up pretty quickly.

"What Naraku thing?" He demanded.

"I mean, we haven't seen him all that much, but whenever Kagome cleans the hall outside his room—"

"She likes him?" Inuyasha looked stunned. "She hasn't even talked to him! I know."

"How would you?" Miroku asked surprised.

"I've been stalking her," Inuyasha snapped. Then he began banging his head against the nearest wall. "Dammit, dammit, dammit..." He turned to Sango. "You lied, didn't you?"

"Yep. Now that that's outta the way, let's get on to manner lessons. Myouga?"

The little chef nodded, and then stepped forward.

"First thing's first, Inuyasha. Under no circumstances are you to ever chew in front of Kagome."

Inuyasha stared at him blankly. "But then I can't eat anything."

"Exactly. None of your disgusting manners, and you get to lose a little baby fat." Myouga beamed. "We're feeding two obese men with one cake!"

Inuyasha's fangs just narrowly missed the miniature baker's skin.

This was going to be a long lesson.

**All Over the Castle...**

"Did you hear? He loves her."

"Is going to propose at the ball."

"I get to design the dress!"

"The idiot better not make a fool out of himself."

"Lord Sesshoumaru, we can't stop the inevitable."

"True, true."

"Isn't it just the sweetest thing?"

"They are a handsome couple, aren't they?"

"The curse is going to be lifted!"

"And this proposal will be just in time for a nice spring wedding!"

"It's perfect."

Shippou watched the many gossiping demons. He shook his head.

"I knew Miroku and Sango were up to something."

* * *

Shippou's quite the little dectective, now isn't he?

Next chapter: Bad Naraku planning!


	14. Drama Drama Drama

Chapter #14

Kagome looked excitedly around the ballroom.

Surrounded by glittering lights, beautiful music, and happy couples all…staring at her?

That was most defiantly odd.

"Kagome!" Panting loudly, Shippou darted up from out of the crowd. "Kagome, I have to tell you about Miroku and Sango's plan! They got Sir Sesshy and they're on their way here to—"

"Shippou!" Miroku emerged from the crowd, also panting. "Oh, darling child." He forcefully picked up the tiny demon by his poofy tail. "Please, come with me. I need to stuff you in a closet."

"Ahhhh! Kagome! Ka-go-meeee!"

The two disappeared.

This was defiantly weird.

"Kagome." A voice made the poor girl jump. Oh. It was just Sesshoumaru. For a guy with such nice hair he sure was creepy. "Please follow me."

"O-okay." Kagome lifted the hem of her dress from the floor, and walked after Sesshoumaru with a clearly disappointed look. She'd barely been at the ball five minutes, and already she was being dragged off. She hadn't even gotten the chance to seen Inuyasha.

Not that she wanted to see him, of course. Frankly, as of late he'd been kind of scaring her. Awkward silences filled most of their conversations, and she'd been having more and more nightmares. And she couldn't forget what happened with her mother.

Sesshoumaru led her outside to one of the gardens. "Now," he told her. "You will stay here and look pretty." He leaned down so they were eye-to-eye. "If you don't, by my fluffy scarf, I swear you'll pay."

Kagome gulped.

"Okay."

She sat down on a stone bench, and watched Sesshoumaru leave.

What the heck?

**Our Favorite Perv Greets Inuyasha…**

"Inuyasha!" Miroku held his arms up excitedly. "The food's coming out. Just wait'll you see what I arranged to pop out of the cake." He winked and tried to keep a strait face.

It didn't matter.

A red-faced Inuyasha was up and running before the giggles could set in.

**On to the EVIL Scum (And Naraku)…**

"So she hates him."

Kikyo sighed. "If not now, then very soon."

"Perfect." Naraku smiled quietly. "She breaks his heart, he leaves, the curse is fulfilled, and then we come into power."

"There's a bit more to it than that."

"Killing the bastard once everything's done?"

"My spell," Kikyo said testily, "will run it's course. We won't have to touch Inuyasha."

**Cows Are Sexy AN: You know you agree.**

Inuyasha fidgeted nervously.

There was Kagome, sitting on a bench. Alone. Dressed in a black velvet dress with diamonds splattered like stars over the bodice.

Wow.

What was he going to say?

_Hey Kagome._

_Lookin' good, Kagome._

_Nice dress, wench._

_Hello, Miss Kagome._

"Hi Kagome!" Not exactly creative, but not a horrible opening line.

She gave a small jerk of her head, and smiled a bit shyly up at him. She started to tuck her hair behind her ear worriedly, but then stopped when she remembered it was already pulled into a bun at the nape of her neck.

"Hello Inuyasha." Jeez, what was with her lately? Acting all distant and everything. She looked at him seriously. "Inuyasha." She winced as something pulled tightly in her head. "Inuyasha, I have something important to tell you."

He stood up stiffly. Was this it? Did she was she really going to tell him she loved him?

Kagome didn't notice Inuyasha's suddenly still figure. Something was wrong. Something wrong was going on inside her.

"Inuyasha." She put her hand against her forehead.

"**fear him**

**--now--**

**hate him**

**--soon--**

**kill him**

**--then-_-_"**

Her fingers curled around a stone on the bench.

When had that gotten there? It was so sharp.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, and remembered her dreams.

"What is it Kagome?" He looked gentle. Afraid. Like he could be broken so easily.

Kagome gripped the rock, and with a choked voice, confessed, "I think something bad is going to happen now."

She thrust the rock into his chest.

Miles away, Naraku and Kikyo laughed.


	15. Coming To a Climax

Chapter #15

Kikyo abruptly announced, "I want to watch."

Naraku shrugged. "It matters not to me." He waved his hand, and the surrounding scene of gloom dissolved into the palace garden. Kagome sobbing in one corner, Inuyasha bleeding to death…life was good.

Kagome still hated Inuyasha.

Except she didn't. She really didn't.

But she had killed him, hadn't she? She had to hate him.

Then why was she crying?

Kagome was so busy arguing with herself, she didn't notice Kikyo and Naraku until they started talking.

"An effective spell." Naraku said. "She is spooked easily. Seems a lot like her mother."

Kagome suddenly felt strangely calm and dull inside.

Spell.

So she really didn't hate Inuyasha. That was Kikyo.

Mother?

So Inuyasha really was good. He never hurt her mother.

Kikyo watched the girl oddly. "Naraku, what's wrong with her?"

Naraku frowned. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Kagome swayed gently, but didn't pay attention.

_I know I should be sad. I am. If Inuyasha dies, I'll hate myself._

She stood, and stumbled over to Inuyasha's body. He was still breathing.

_But…_

She leaned over.

"Get away from him!" Kikyo started towards the two. "Get away from him!"

…_I know. I know I still have something to do. I know I still have something to do before I start panicking, and grieving, and fearing for my life._

"Inuyasha." She bent slowly and kissed him.

_This is the most important thing right now._

"I love you."

Kagome saw some invisible force throw Naraku to the ground.

Kikyo screamed.

And then the world collapsed.


	16. Fluffy Stuff and Miroku's Big Mouth

I have been a very neglecting author. I know that.

I have been so neglecting, in fact, that yesterday my friend asked me how my fic was going, and I was basically, "Huh? Fic? What the heck are you talking about?"

Yep. I'm a baaad author.

Tee-hee.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter #16

Okay…maybe "collapsed" is a bit too strong of a term. But that's what it felt like. One minute Kagome was leaning over a dying Inuyasha, and the next everything was dark.

Well, _duh_. Sure it was dark.

It was night.

But all the candles lining the garden path went out, all the lights from the castle flickered into darkness, and there was just nothing after the earthquake (or whatever that had been) passed.

Inuyasha had been flipped over onto her stomach.

He was such a cutie. A dieing cutie.

Kagome had to do something! Yes, she had to find a light, get back to the castle, and save Inuyasha!

Sitting up excitedly, she threw her arms around Inuyasha.

"Common, Inu-baby! I'LL SAVE YOU!" Throwing the limp boy over her shoulders, Kagome stood up. "Whew. I sure am strong."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" A muffled voice asked.

"Inu-baby?"

"No pet names, please."

"Sorry. What happened?" Kagome ducked her head as the bright kingdom lights came back on. "Inuyasha?" She set him down. "Inuyasha…" Kagome noticed an odd glow about his fuzzy ears. "What's tha—"

!!!POP!!!

He was human.

A very gorgeous one too, with black hair and brown eyes and all that profanity streaming from his lips.

"KAGOME! What the (censored) were you thinking? That (censored) son of a (censored) could've hurt you! You could've died! (Censored) those freaks. What was up with the killing of me? (Censored) (Censored) (Censored) (Censored) (Censored) (Censored) (Censored) (Censored) (Censored) (Censored) (Censored) (Censored) (Censored) (Censored) (Censored) (Censored) (Censored) (Censored) (Censored) (Censored) (Censored) (Censored) (Censored) (Censored) (Censored) (Censored) (Censored) (Censored) (Censored) (Censored) (Censored) (Censored)! Jeez."

"I was under a spell." Kagome shrugged, and then hugged Inuyasha. "Go figure."

"Idiot." He grinned.

Kagome frowned, and pushed Inuyasha away. "The spell? The spell! Where'd Kikyo and Naraku go?"

"Part of the curse, I guess." Inuyasha tried to put his arms around her. "Can't we just go back to the huggles?"

"No. We need to get back right now." Kagome looked up at him stubbornly. "We need to make sure everyone's fine."

"You're worried about the shaking?" Inuyasha raised his eyebrows. "That was just Kikyo returning to hell. 'Cause of the curse and everything. Huggle?"

"No. What happened to Naraku?"

"Dunno. Didn't even know he was evil. How about now? You know you want a huggle." Inuyasha swept up Kagome in a very romantic-y type scene.

"But what about Naraku?"

"Well, Kikyo wanted to drag me to hell. Maybe she took him instead."

Kagome's eyes got all big and watery and worried-looking. "You sure?"

"Nuh-uh."

Kagome bopped him on the head.

"Moron."

"Idiot."

"Freak."

"Wench."

"Creep."

"Bitch."

"Dog."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Some queen you'll make."

**Back at the Castle…**

Miroku casually put his arm around Sango's shoulders. "So how do you think it's going with Inuyasha?"

!!!POP!!!

Sango stared at a human Miroku in shock.

!!!POP!!!POP!!!POP!!!POP!!!POP!!!POP!!!POP!!!POP!!!POP!!!POP!!!POP!!!POP!!!POP!!!POP!!!POP!!!POP!!!POP!!!POP!!!POP!!!POP!!!POP!!!POP!!!POP!!!POP!!!POP!!!POP!!!POP!!!POP!!!POP!!!POP!!!POP!!!POP!!!POP!!!POP!!!POP!!!POP!!!POP!!!POP!!!POP!!!POP!!!POP!!!POP!!!POP!!!POP!!!POP!!!POP!!!POP!!!POP!!!

At that moment every demon in the ballroom was replaced by fairly normal-looking humans.

Shippou nodded his little human head wisely. "I think it's going well." The sound of Kagome's screech sounded through the castle. "Yes, I think it's going quite well."

"Hmmm…" Miroku rubbed his ear. "She really must have liked that ring."

Every eavesdropping person in the kingdom turned their eyes toward him in interest.

"Ring?" Sango repeated.

"Oh dear," Miroku grinned sheepishly. "Did I really just say that out loud?"

* * *

Hang in there, just one more chapter left!

Let me give ya a clue: Du-dum-da-DUM!!!

Someone said they like my Sexy Cows comment in chapter fourteen.

Yeah. That's something my friend wrote in my planner during study hall.

Yup. She apparently has a thing for cows.

I, however, love ducks.


	17. Epilogue

Hiya! It's yer good pal, the author of this fic!

Here's my last chapter, and I'd like to announce the soon-to-be-release of my newest fic!

Yep, yep, yeppers! I'm doing another YYH fic, since those are just oh-so-spiffy.

Picture this: Yusuke and company trapped in the cyber world of the internet. BWHAHAHAHA!!!

Yeppers, this is gonna be fun.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Epilogue

Kagome and Inuyasha were married. How could they not be? That's the only way I'm comfortable with ending this story, and Inuyasha couldn't return the engagement ring. (Not that he tried to, of course.)

Oh, and Kagome's getting a bit rounder, if ya know what I mean.

Inuyasha's gonna be a daddy! (AN: Awww…)

After many slaps and inappropriate images, Miroku and Sango were also eventually married. They don't have any kids yet, but Miroku sure is enthusiastic about working to fix that.

Everyone else pretty much lived happily ever after.

Sorta.

**Down Under, In a Very Hot Place**

Naraku glared at Kikyo.  
Kikyo glared at Naraku.

It was looking to be a very dim eternity.

The End

* * *

There, the official ending of this story.

Yay!

Now, to thank all the kind reviewers:

Thank you very very very much.

And now to chastise all you naughty people who just read this story without writing one single review:

NAUGHTY!!!

Tee-hee.

'S okay. Being naughty isn't always bad.

Just ask Miroku.


End file.
